The Yale Transdisciplinary Collaborative Center for Health Disparities Research Focused on Precision Medicine (YALE-TCC) is a Region II coalition of research institutions (n=5), stakeholder member organizations (n > 80 individuals representing >30 organizations) focused on African descent and Hispanic populations living in the U.S. Virgin Islands and Puerto Rico. The YALE-TCC proposes a research portfolio that combines different types of data to improve our ability to identify who is at risk for hypertension (HTN) and type 2 diabetes (T2D) sooner than we can now. The YALE- TCC also supports pilot and demonstration projects. Through the coordinated activities of the YALE-TCC, the ultimate goal is to identify and test culturally relevant and low resource interventions to reduce the population burden of HTN and T2D and to inform clinical care delivery to individual patients at high risk for these diseases and their consequences.